1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a brake system and more particularly to a brake system that operates in both the translational and rotational directions by using a single actuator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Prior brake methods are complex using ball bushings held by tooth gears, rotating screw jacks, bearings, couplings, drive shafts, belts, and electrical motors with built-in brakes. These components develop backlash, deflect and loosen due to wear after hours of operation.
Other methods use gear racks mounted on a longitudinal or straight track. Locking the gear racks requires an electrical motor and brake configuration, adding considerable weight to the overall system.
Another prior method uses a cable system for positioning and holding the mechanism or support. This method is not satisfactory as the cable will stretch or slip at the pulleys. This method also requires a motor with a built-in brake.
Another prior method incorporated a self-contained motor, hydraulic pump, hydraulic linear cylinder and electro-hydraulic valves to apply a force to prevent translation. These units are heavy and are difficult to adapt to small confined spaces. There is also the possibility of fluid leakage after hours of operation due to seal wear.
A disadvantage common to all prior methods is the requirement for one or more actuators, or cylinders, to provide braking forces for each degree of freedom.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a simple braking system that can apply braking forces in both the translational and rotational direction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple braking system that requires only one actuator to apply both translational and rotational braking forces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide braking forces close to the applied loads.
It is another object of the present invention to provide ease of operation through control of the actuator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide minimum cross-sectional area to reduce air flow blockage when used in a wind tunnel.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention are apparent from the drawings and specification that follow.